


My Only One

by Quackyeon



Series: Pack Values [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Found Family, M/M, Packs, mentions of branding, past forced sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Two betas ran away and the rest was history is what Baekhyun would write if he was telling his life story, but there was a lot more to it than that, and he might just find his family at the same time
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Pack Values [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/gifts).



> **TW: there is a very brief mention of prejudice against betas, reference to past forced sex work and past criminal affiliation and a branding**
> 
> Happy Birthday T, I really hope that this is something you enjoy, I know you were interested to see what Chanyeol and Baekhyun's backstory was. (and honestly I think I might end up with more in this series)

Baekhyun lay looking at Chanyeol who was just lying on his back. "Are you ever going to tell me about it?" Baekhyun said softly, their room in packs apartment was nice, they'd moved in maybe two days before. 

"About what?"

"You know what Channie." Baekhyun said quietly, reaching to touch the small tattoo on the front of Chanyeol's left hip. "I know a little about it, but I want to hear your story." 

"Baek." Chanyeol said quietly.

"I know... it hurts, but we're safe now - we don't need to be afraid anymore." 

"Baek" Chanyeol said, part of Baekhyun knew deep down what had happened to Chanyeol, he could guess some of it, he could see signs of it all over the other. "Can we just... not." Chanyeol said with a soft smile and Baekhyun nodded, he was never going to push Chanyeol to talk about the painful parts of his past. They were moving past all their trauma and they were going to become the people that they were told they could never be. They were a beta/beta couple who had no pack, it was not the safest position to be in, but it was far better than where they had been. 

He had found a small apartment for them and they had both found employment at shops, trying to just make enough money to get by, it wasn't much but it was so much better than where they had been in the past. They settled into a routine, just living their lives and trying to build something for themselves, they scraped by but it was better than the alternative. 

Meeting Kyungsoo was a surprise, "Baek! I always wondered where you'd gone, you know I looked for you." Kyungsoo said with a little smile, "When you're done with work we should catch up." Baekhyun nodded and agreed. He went to a nearby cafe to meet with Kyungsoo. He discovered that the other was in a pack, that was big on taking misfits. Kyungsoo was very sympathetic when Baekhyun explained that he'd run away with his beta boyfriend. Kyungsoon beamed widely. "You should meet my pack, I think we will have a place for you." 

Lying next to Chanyeol after they had finished was probably not the right time to bring it up, but when did Baekhyun ever make the best choices, especially when it came to this. "So I have a friend who's in a pack of 10 and they have another room.. if you wanted?" Baekhyun said lying on his back looking up at their ceiling in their run down apartment. 

"You want to join a pack?" 

"I want to look after you." 

"And you think a pack will do this?" 

"I know this a brand" Baekhyun said softly moving to kiss over the mark on Chanyeol's hip. "But I don't know who or why. I just know I want to protect you from whatever evils you've seen."

"Why do you want to know Baek? Why can't you leave it?" Chanyeol was already getting upset and Baekhyun felt bad but he just felt this need. 

"I want to know all of you Channie. You can know anything about me. I love you. I love you so much. I just want to see all of you."

"You won't love me when you know." 

"Chanyeol. No matter what I will love you." 

"You won't." The other betas breath hitched. "I ran away with you, and if you know- if you stop loving me-" Baekhyun interrupted him with a slow kiss. 

"You are never going back there. Understand? Even if we stop being in love. You will never go back. You're safe now. I promise." Baekhyun said softly. "I'm not forcing you to tell me either. But when you're ready to talk. I'm ready to listen." 

"For now... can you tell me about your time in school?" 

"Of course. What do you want to know?" 

"Anything. Tell me about anything." 

"Everyone thought I was going to present alpha." Baekhyun said sadly. "And when I didn't... well let's just say my parents never came looking for their runaway beta son. But they sent me to an all beta boarding school, wanting to forget me. Although my school claimed they could change betas... but it was the best thing they ever did for me." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again slowly. "I didn't have to deal with alphas and omegas and all that unresolved tension. At first I thought that I was pointless. That being a beta made me worthless but I learnt how to love being a beta. I learned how to love other betas and best of all I found the courage to run away and find the beta I was put on this earth to love." 

"Baek" 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry?"

"About?"

"Your parents" 

"Its their loss plus beta school was great and in the end I met this gorgeous beta with the goofiest smile that makes my heart skip a beat." 

"Do you really think this pack would take us? Two betas who claim to be mates."

"Well Kyungsoo is in the pack." Baekhyun shrugged "and if they don't I'll torch their home." 

"Baek!"

"Its what they deserve" Baekhyun tried to tease. "I think we need a pack." Chanyeol just nodded. 

Meeting Junmyeon, an omega who seemed to fulfil the role of head of the pack unofficially and Jongdae an alpha who seemed confident but also watched the omega with pride. Baekhyun tried to explain their situation as best as he could while Chanyeol tried to tell them that they would be good members of the pack, they were both delighted to be accepted in.

That night Chanyeol sat down with Baekhyun on their couch, "I want to tell you what happened." He said before just going quiet for a while, Baekhyun was worried that there was something wrong. "I was sold" Chanyeol said finally, not looking at Baekhyun, staring at the couch. "I don't really remember my parents, I was a kid. I think they sold me thinking I'd be an omega." Baekhyun kept holding Chanyeol's hand, squeezing it, as if promising him that it was okay, that he was still here. "They started, well I was small so I could get places no one else could so I helped them with smuggling or collecting and it was fine, I guess. I mean I knew it was a crime but they were nice to me, they would help me, and I went to school, I mean I was always tired and it was hard but, it was nice." Baekhyun just wanted to hold him, wanted to take away all of this and he knew he hadn't gotten to the worst part. He knew Chanyeol suffered more.

"You were just a kid." Baekhyun said softly. 

Chanyeol still didn't look at him, "as I got older and I didn't present omega, they got angry with me. I think they had wanted to keep me as a breeder." Baekhyun instinctively tensed at that, Chanyeol deserved so much more than to be used to pop out babies. Pups that he'd never get to look after. "I know it's uncommon for an omega, a male omega to be able to anyway - so it would have ended this way I guess, even if I had presented. So they taught me weapons and stuff but I wasn't good at it, so that left me with one way to help them." 

"Chan-" Baekhyun breathed out, he already knew. 

"So they sold my body, even within our group, boys I'd grown up with, who said they'd loved me, they would have their way and leave and I would just lie there and take it. I never fought back, I just cried when I was alone. So they trusted me, they thought I was, safe. I was trustworthy. That's why they let me have that job in the cafe. Where I met you." Chanyeol said quietly. "I understand if you don't want me anymore. I know how dirty I am." 

"Chanyeol. I love you. So much." Baekhyun said squeezing the other's hand. "You're so brave and so very strong and you got out. God I'm so glad you got out." Chanyeol finally looked at Baekhyun and the smaller beta moved to wipe the tears away from his face. "I love you. God I want to go back there, I want to make them pay for what they did to you. They don't deserve to live." 

"Baek, don't. Can we just go on." Baekhyun nodded, "We have been accepted into that pack, if we want they will take us. Can we just go with them and live happy lives together, as if I wasn't in the syndicate and you weren't abandoned by your parents. We can make better lives." 

"The pack is big." 

"With us it's twelve. That's not _that_ big." 

"It's just hard, we've been on our own for almost a year now." Baekhyun said softly, "I don't know if I can tone down my protectiveness." 

Moving in with the pack was hard at first, they were given a room to share together, the rest of the pack had clearly been briefed on the situation with these two betas, he imagined that it was probably hard for them. Everyone was adjusting, and it was highlighted when one of the omega's grabbed Chanyeol's hand excitedly, Tao was the perfect example of an omega - the example that all the schools would want to produce, and yet Baekhyun responded aggressively, pushing Tao back. Tao just stared at him and one of the nearby beta's had come over to defend him. Baekhyun going head-to-head with Sehun was a stupid idea, Chanyeol was holding him back, trying to get him to calm down. "It's okay Baek, we're safe, we're okay, you don't need to protect me anymore." Chanyeol said softly, arms around Baekhyun, "please calm down, this is our pack. They're ours, and we belong with them. Tao was just excited, he didn't do anything wrong." 

"You should listen to Chanyeol." Sehun said, still clearly ready to fight, the others were coming into the room looking to see what was going on and break it up if needed. 

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't know anything about us." 

"We know all we need to." Junmyeon's voice came, he was an omega, the pack leader really. "We want to help you both adjust, and we know that you've been on the streets for a while, so I understand that you're defensive, but no one will hurt either of you. I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or go to your room to calm down." Junmyeon said his voice was soothing and Baekhyun could feel himself becoming embarrassed that he'd lost control, and his protective instincts had come out. 

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun managed to say before he turned on his heel and left the room, going into the room he shared with Chanyeol and slammed the door. He threw himself into their bed and just lay there, he knew he had over-reacted and he just felt so stupid, he felt ridiculous, he had just gone and lost his mind at a member of their pack, risking expulsion, risking taking that security away from the love of his life. He knew that he had to calm down, that eventually Chanyeol would want to join in with the pack, and he would too once he trusted them. They all shared - and he could do that, well he would need to calm his protective instinct. Although deep down he knew that Chanyeol was not overly interested in the sexual aspect of the pack. 

He heard a knock on the door and then Junmyeon came in, Junmyeon got into the bed with him and moved to wrapped a gentle hug. "Okay Baekhyun, want to talk about it?" 

"I just... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been that aggressive with Tao, I know he's an omega and he's young." 

"We picked him up, well Sehun found him - which is why he reacted badly. Tao has suffered too, most of us have here, a lot of us are rejects from packs, or other places. We've had Jongin since he was pretty young, he got thrown out for presenting differently to what was wanted." Junmyeon said softly, "But here we're family, your family, even when you get angry or can't see it. We won't ever let anything happen to you or Chanyeol - but I know it's hard to understand when you've had so much pain, but not anymore. I promise." 

"I just want him to be happy." 

"I don't read minds, but Chanyeol seems happy. In your time here his confidence has grown and he's got the biggest smile." Junmyeon smiled, looking over when he heard the door open. "Wanna come give Baek a cuddle?" Junmyeon asked getting out of the bed, only to be replaced by Chanyeol. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol said quietly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, you were just protecting me. We had to be like that before, but now we're safe. Can you not get us kicked out?" Chanyeol said with a little pout. "If you let yourself, you'd enjoy it here too. They want to love you, you just have to let them." Baekhyun nodded at Chanyeol's words, he knew they were lucky to have found a family like this, and he knew deep down this was where they were meant to be. 

"I'll try, I promise." He said as he pulled Chanyeol tighter to him. "We're gonna be here for the rest of our lives."


End file.
